


[Fanmix] Hold Me To The Light

by lovehaunts



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: from now on we draw lots, dear / the lines in our hands will decide / you hold out for a sunset / and I’ll dodge the lightning strikes - "Let Me Grow Old With You," Tom McRae & the Standing Band





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen songs - folk, americana, indie. Goodnight-centric. Playlists embedded below.

** HOLD ME TO THE LIGHT: GOODNIGHT ROBICHEAUX & BILLY ROCKS  
**

**THE YAWNING GRAVE**   _lord huron_

**BREAKING THE YEARLINGS**   _shearwater_

**BRONZE (DESERT MIX)**   _the woodlands_

**YET AGAIN**   _grizzly bear_

**FORTUNE TELLER** _calexico_

**PALMISTRY**   _great lake swimmers_

**LOST IN YOU**   _phillip larue_

**DARK EYES**   _iron and wine & calexico_

**FACES**   _reuben hollebon_

**OUT OF THE WALLS**   _tom mcrae_

**NIGHTMARES ON REPEAT**   _emily jane white_

**FLAWS**   _vancouver sleep clinic_

**THE ORCHIDS**   _califone_

**LET ME GROW OLD WITH YOU** _tom mcrae & the standing band_

**BAPTISMS**   _radical face_

**THE POOREST COMPANY** _kris drever, john mccusker, & roddy woomble_

 

 

{[direct link to Spotify playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/fauxging/playlist/1EybZRcbmiBaW32J7ZzVa0)}

 

{[direct link to 8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/fauxging/hold-me-to-the-light?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button)}


End file.
